Video Girl's
by DeityOfDeath
Summary: The guys are pointing out the girls faults and their tired of it so they break out into song. Song By India Arie


Video Girls Wufei sat around the house as usual bitching and moaning and Sally couldn't take it anymore! She called Noin and set up another get together and decided that this time it would be held at Quatre's house. So at exactly eight that night Sally got her purse and began heading for the door. " Where are you going? " Demanded Wufei. "Out! " said Sally. " Out where? " "LOOK I DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT! IF YOU WANNA COME, LET'S GO!! " Wufei growled and got up. "Let's go! " he growled. On the way over Quatre's Wufei gave Sally the "why can't you be more lady like" speech. When they finally arrived Sally quickly went inside followed by Wufei. Once inside she discovered that the other girls had gotten speeches too. Relena's had been " Why can't you stop being Prissy?" Hilde's had been "why don't you wear something more casual when we go out?" Catherines was "why can't you dress more casually and get a safer job?" Dorothy's had been "Why don't you wear something other than that hair band?" All the women were pissed and all of them had decided to get revenge. And that revenge was KARAOKE! They set up the karaoke machine while the men played cards. They picked the music and then turned the volume up. They picked Video by India Arie. Sally hannded out threee mics among them and all the girls situated themselves around the mics. Sally went first. "Sometimes I shave my legs and sometimes I don't." Then Hilde. "Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I don't." Then Catherine chimed in. "Depending on how the wind blows I might even paint my toes." The guys began to look up and listen. "It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul." sang Relena. "I'm not the average girl in your video and I ain't built like a supermodel but I learned to love myself unconditionaly because I am a Queen." They all sang. Then Noin joined in. " When I look in the mirror the only one I see there is me, every freckleon my face is where it's supposed to be." "And I know my creator didn't make no mistakes on me, my feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes I'm loving what I see." sang Sally. "And so am I!"muttered Wufei. " I'm not the average girl in your video and I ain't built like a supermodel but I learned to love myself unconditionally because I will always be the envy of a queen." They all sang. Zechs Drooled over his beautiful wife and the other men gazed at the queens befor them. "and I'm no less of a lady if I don't wear pantyhose." sang Hilde. "My moma said it ain't what a lady wears it's what she knows." sang Dorothy. "But I've drawn a conclusion, it's all an illusion, confusion's the name of the game." sang Catherine. "A miss conception a mass deception, Somethings gotta change!" Sang Relena. "Don't be offended this is all my opinionthere ain't nothing that I'm saying wrong." sang Dorothy. "This is a true confession a life learned lesson I've been sent here to share with y'all. sang Hilde. "So get in where you fit, go on and shine, clear your mind. Nows the time! Get off the shelf go on and love yourself. Everythings gonna be fine!!" sang Sally. Then everyone sang the chorus together. "I'm not the average girl in your video and I ain't built like a supermodel but I learned to love myself unconditionaly because I am the envy of a queen." Dorothy walked over to Quatre with the mic and sang "Keep your fancy drinks and your expensive minks. I don't need that to have a good time." "Keep your expensive car and your caviar, all I need is my guitar." sang Sally as she stood infront of Wufei. "Keep your Krystal and your pistol, I'd rather have a pretty piece of crystal." Relena sang while standing infront of Heero. "So keep your cilicone I prefer my own what god gave me is just fine!" sang all the women. They all sang the last chorus and the men found themselves blushing from embaressment. Their women had taken them as they were and yet they were trying to change te women they loved and making them feel bad or inadaquet. "Damn!" said Duo. "What?" asked Quatre. "Looks like you guys are in the doghouse this time as well as me!" Said Duo. "Oh Shut up Maxwell!!!!" shouted Wufei and Zechs. The girls finished and walked over to the men. Duo got on his knees and kissed Hilde's hand. "What's that for?'" asked Hilde. "I'm bowing to my queen." said Duo smiling. Hide giggled. " You may stand malord." she said mockingly. "I'm sorry Lu!" said zechs hugging her to him. "It's alright Zechs." and she kissed him on the lips. Heero walked over and bowed to Relena before embracing her and kissing her passionately. "Oooooohhhhhh.....Heeeeerrrrrrroooooooo........" was all that Relena could say when she got a breath of air. Sally sat down and crossed her arms and watched as Wufei approached her. "I'm sorry Sally." he said softly. Sally looked at him crossly and said "You should be!" " You are a frustrating woman!" he growled. Sally felt her face flush and she was about to start ranting but then Wufei spoke again. " But that's one of the reasons I love you." She gasped when he pulled her up and into an embrace that ended in a passionate kiss. When their lips parted dhe said " And I Love you." Trowa bowed to Catherine and held out his arm. Both smiling she took his arm and they walked out of the house hand in hand. Dorothy stood infront of Quatre who stood up and embraced and then whispered in her ear "I have always loved you for who you are not because your well to do or beautiful." Dorothy's eyes teared and Quatre kissed away her tears. Everyone smiled and seeing the scene made Duo think. "Hhmmmmm...I need to help raise money for the orphanage and all the people in this room have some singing talent. Why not have a fundraising talent show?" He smiled wickedly as he planned the other's tortures with them unaware. 


End file.
